The Deepest Dream
by Mariko446
Summary: Mariko realized what a childhood dream meant, and because of that dream, she saves and brightens the life of Hiei. It’s a forbidden love in the deepest state of mind…a forbidden love in the deepest dream.
1. Default Chapter

Intro  
  
In the light of a wintry moon, I walk among the shadows of the forest of which I spent many if my years. Something in the air was different then I remembered it, for the scent of another youkai was present. I realized the rarity of the situation and sat under the lurking shadow of an elm tree, thinking of the possibilities if fighting.  
  
I've always been known for my horrid anxiety, so I move on, attempting to diminish my fear. The scent of that youkai was becoming more and more distinctive. I could not get the many faces of danger out of my head. Fighting is a last resort for me, so I would not fight that youkai unless it was needed.  
  
I finally step in the yard of a decomposing cabin. Feeling the safety of home, I run inside. My coat was on the wall, my picture on the table, my slippers under my bed. I was home again, safe from that youkai.  
  
Sitting on my bed, with the sheets perfectly pressed, I felt drowsy. I lay my head on the pillow. In a matter of minutes, I was asleep. That's how it all started.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I'm Coming Home  
  
It had been quite a long time since I'd seen them. I've missed Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara so much since I left. It had been far too long. My dreams were plagued with their faces. I needed to see them, for I missed them to the point of irony.  
  
As I lay in my confined home, I thought back on the memory of a dream. I was young, and never understood what it meant. It stayed in my head for an unknown reason. The dream must have had a purpose.  
  
It all began in darkness. I was being chased by a figure that was unknown to me; it seemed to be a shadow. Its powers were implacable to mine. The only thing I saw clearly was its eyes.  
  
The creature was fast, but I still ran. It seemed to be an endless round of cat and mouse. A tear ran down my face as I had come to a dead end. It pulled out it's blade, but before it slayed me, I looked in it's eyes once more.  
  
I never thought in my life I'd see something that made me happy, something I enjoyed. When I saw that figure, though it was not intended to impress me, I saw something behind those eyes that didn't want to hurt me. I know I did.I will never forget.that trace of something, was love.  
  
I immediately sat up in my bed. I knew what it was about. That figure.those eyes.it was no longer a blur.it was Hiei. Questions invaded my head like a river of truth, why was he holding such a feeling back.why did I leave.why did I dream this dream so long ago.  
  
I knew what was needed, I needed to get back there and see him again. I should have never left his side, for I was happy there. I was never that happy again. Though it had been years since I'd seen Hiei, hell, since I had seen the detectives alone, I was coming back.  
  
A sudden rush of excitement as I sprint out of my home and through the forest, snow rising at me heels. I'm going back where I should be, where my soul always was. I'm coming home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The minute I arrived, I was flooded with glee, but I didn't get the same in return. I sensed worry in everyone, so looking through Yusuke and Kurama's thoughts; I realized that Hiei wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" "He.um.left." Looking at his guilt I knew Yusuke was lying. "I know that your lying.now WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
My heart was beating fiercely as I scream at Yusuke.  
  
"We don't know where he is O.K?!" "You seem to be in a hurry to find him."  
  
I ran before I got a reply. If they didn't want to save him, I'd put my life on the line to. Where was he? I couldn't figure out a good place to look. Me, being a wolf demon, found it easy to find the scent of others. Something was wrong with Yusuke; he had no scent, no energy, nothing. I thought aloud, "I've never seen him be so inconsiderate."  
  
I got a sudden chill down my spine. I cringed, thinking of what it was. I slowly turn around to see nothing. Was it a call for help.?  
  
"Damn anxiety.it'll be the death of me." ".Or me" "Hiei?!" I saw an image in the corner of my eye. I turn and look, though there is nothing there except for a black blur. I just heard his voice, but he wasn't there. I sat alone wondering if I would ever see Hiei again. I wanted to know what had him, and why.  
  
Once again, my mind was riddled with questions. Then I caught the scent of something. I broke through the wall of questions and walked on. 


	3. Chapter 3

That scent was driving me past insanity. I knew it, but whom did it belong to? I was looking through my index of identities in my mind. It wasn't Yusuke, or Kurama.. "Damn, I can't find it," I mumble. But whatever I caught scent of, was somewhere near.  
  
Well in the middle of my search, I realize I was being watched. Youko was standing in front of me.that scent.was he. His eyes glistened as his hair blew in the wind. "Could it be.no.it can't.. this cant be.right." My mind told me no, but in my heart I knew, Youko was the one that took Hiei.indeed, the fox was guilty.  
  
"You." I had the words, yet they were left unspoken. Fear and anger had sealed my mouth shut. Youko came closer to me. It was then when I realized what he was doing. He was placing fake memories in my head that would confuse and pester me.  
  
A large flash, suddenly it was dark. I must have been knocked unconscious. What came next was like a dream.. or more.. like a nightmare. 


	4. Chapter 4

I was underground, in a hole of some sort, yet no light shone through the top. Candles, only three, dimly lighted it. My heart was constantly racing.  
  
In the flickering light, I saw the blood-dampened face of Hiei. He was tied up to a post that leads to the top of the pit. His body was tattered and torn. Large gashes were present on his chest neck and arms and his eyes were closed.  
  
I quickly ran to his side. A puddle of red surrounded Hiei, his wounds were bleeding profusely. I untied the rope around his back; he fell to the ground landing face-first in his own blood. I pulled him to me, his head now resting on my shoulder.  
  
I suddenly realized that he wasn't breathing.I gently slapped his face, hoping he'll open his eyes.  
  
He never did.Hiei Jaganshi was dead.  
  
So many emotions filled my eyes with tears and my heart with scars. I was sobbing, holding the lifeless body of Hiei. The sadness was overcome by anger. And it was all directed towards the so-called "omnipotent" Youko. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was then when I awakened. I was in the same place as my dream. Hiei was tied up across from me, still alive, almost untouched from what it seemed. He wanted to get out, I could tell, I wanted to run and hug him, just because he was there, I would've if Youko wasn't holding me down.  
  
One of three candles was on a table near me. I watched it burn steadily, attempting to ignore Youko.  
  
" I hope your comfortable, little girl," he slightly grinned, "we're going to have some.fun." Youko grabbed me by the hair and pulled me closed to him. He put my head on his shoulder. It was an opportunity that couldn't be missed. With rage and determination, I bit into his neck. "What was that for, bitch?" ferocity burning in his eyes. "I didn't do anything to you.not yet."  
  
I wouldn't hold back, I'd fight with all I had, even if it killed me. I knew what he'd planned, too. Torture, pain, tears.he'd do what he could to kill off my soul.  
  
As the wax on the candle dripped on the floor, so did the blood. Such pain is unthinkable unless you're the recipient. I never thought I would be used in such a way. Youko grabbed me and held me close, though, he never knew my body was laced with electricity. Yet another opportunity that couldn't be missed. With a flinch, I gave it all I had and tried to fry this fuck of a demon.  
  
In shock, Youko fell unconscious. For once, I was out of his grasp. I staggered to my feet. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life, as soon as I got to my feet, I ran to Hiei. I went to untie him, but as I did, I fell into a kiss.  
  
It wasn't long it just proved my feelings. The thing was, he kissed back. I untied him and smiled. "You have the honors." Hiei walked toward Youko, giving him one glance before he killed him. I looked up at Hiei and gave him a smile. We were going to get out of here. I never thought I would, but I was wrong. This was what I wanted, what I dreamed of. It's all over now, I'll never return to such a time again. 


End file.
